


Birds And Bees

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-23
Updated: 2004-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Gus has an embarrassing question. Sometimes the answer is so much simpler than first thought. Let me know if you like my mushy side though I am not sure I could reiterate that.





	Birds And Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Dada, where do babies come from?” Gus asked out of the blue. They were both lounging in the sofa watching some cartoons on morning TV. Brian had agreed to sit his son more regularly since the birth of Gus’s baby sister. Particularly now that the munchers were patching things up after their short break up. 

“Why do you want to know that, Sonny Boy ?” is all I could summon up right now. I must say that his enquiry was making me a bit uneasy. Not that I felt embarrassed to talk about sex. But how do you explain a 4 year old that there’s the good old-fashioned breeders’ way and then there’s the gay’s sterile method. Because I knew that just giving him the biological basics would get him confused about his own origins. Where was I support to start? How much should I tell him? Where does the part “I just jacked off in a cup and nine months later you were born” fit? Justin would have known what to answer. He is the kid expert between us. Where is he when I need him? Why did he have to leave early in the morning to paint some stupid landscape? The light is better he said. He’d be back for lunch. A couple of hours of bonding alone with my son wouldn’t kill me. Blah Blah Blah. No but the kid’s mothers will if I don’t come up with an appropriate answer fast enough. Trying to keep my language G rated is hard enough. 

“Because.” He insisted. Why me I thought, couldn’t he ask his mama or his mommy?  
-Well why don’t you sit on it a little and ask your mama about that? I am sure she’d be very pleased to answer all your questions. Good Kinney, keep beating around the bush. After all they’re the parents.

-No I want to know now. He persisted.

“Gus, I don’t think I am the best person to teach you about the facts of life.” Ok well maybe I am I thought to myself. But usually my students are of the age of consent and my class is more about practice than theory.  
-Don’t you know how to make babies? He sheepishly inquired.   
-Of course I do. It’s just that I am not sure how to tell you. See Sonny Boy, it’s a bit complicated and I am not certain that you will really understand it all.  
-I am a smart boy, you know, the teacher always tells me so. He stated sounding very proud of himself.  
-Yes, you are. I was running out of excuses. He wasn’t going to drop the subject. He is a very persistent kid.  
-And mommy told me the difference between little boys and little girls. Girls don’t have wee wee. I saw that the other day when we gave Jessie her bath. Frightening what a child notices. Good we agreed to no remotely sexual activities in front of him. That goes for Justin and I as well as the lezzies. I wonder how Mel clarified the distinction between the genders. Couldn’t she have included human reproduction in her lecture. Things would be so much simpler if she had.

-What else do you know? I venture. Maybe I will just have to fill the blanks. I certainly hoped so.

-There is this other boy at school he told me that babies happen when a daddy and mommy love each other very much. But I know he is lying ‘cause Jessie and I only have 2 mommies and no daddy.  
-That’s not true. I am your daddy you know that, don’t you and uncle Mickey is Jessie’s daddy. He looked puzzled. “So why are you not living with us. The daddy of the other kids at school live with their mommy.” 

Because we’re queers I wanted to say. “We don’t live in the same house but we are one big family. Ours is different than most of your friends but what matter is that we all care for each other.” This conversation was taking a turn I hadn’t expected. If Justin were here he’d be laughing his head off listening to me acting as a family counsellor. Brian Kinney talking about love like he believed in it. Worse knew anything about it. Jeez the end must be near. That or having kids really does change a man. Probably the latter. Not to forget that I am in “L” “aaarghh that word” as well.

-Does that mean that you love my mama and that uncle Mickey loves mommy even if you prefer boys? Mama explained that to me, she likes girls most and that you like boys over girls. She said that you can’t teach your heart who to love.  
-Kind of, Sonny Boy. Mickey and I love both of your mums. Love takes many faces but in the end love is love. With that last statement I saw a smile cross his face. His all feature lit up with contentment. 

“So I guess my friend was right, then.” I could see he was pensive. “I suppose that I’ll have to apologize to him Monday at school. But still I don’t see why you thought it was so complicated. Why didn’t you tell me straight away that babies come from love.” With that last comment he turned to me and gave me a kiss. “Thanks for answering my question, dada.”


End file.
